Some Things Are Meant To Be
by Majorelle
Summary: "Like a river flows so surely to the sea, my darling so it goes, some things are meant to be." —Specialshipping, Red/Yellow, inspired by the song covered by Ingrid Michaelson: Can't Help Falling In Love. [Contains Character Death]


**1.  
**** You said you loved me. **

"W-Wait… W-W-What…?!" Yellow stuttered incredulously.

"Yep. Simple as that!" He grinned.

Her face was so pink, she was shaking, and there were no amount of words, there was not a single syllable, that could describe how inconceivably happy she was.

"Now, of course if you don't love, or even like, me back that's okay," Red said with a sincere smile.

Oh how much Yellow wished she could speak at that moment. Her face was no longer flushed, however expressions glowed with a radiant, light gold. Her eyes narrowed gladly with her lips curving into a honeyed smile.

"I'm guessing… by your face, you feel the same?" Red interpreted, which accompanied by a small smile.

Yellow nodded with diminutive tears visible underneath the corners of her eyes.

**2.  
** **You told me you would never leave me. **

"Yellow… I…" Red started silently.

"W-What am I going to-to…do…" Yellow sobbed, shaking. She choked on her tears as they fell to the dirt.

Red turned her around and hugged her as tightly as he could. His chin softly nuzzled the top of her crown as he clenched his teeth. He wasn't upset because her uncle had passed, but mostly for the reason of seeing her in pain. He couldn't endure to see it. Tears wetted Red's chest as she Yellow gently wept. Her small arms compared to his height slowly grasped Red's jacket in her modest palms.

"Don't worry, I won't ever leave," he reassured her.

**3.  
** **You taught me how to live with more fervor. **

"W-Wait-! I th-think I w-wanna get off-ff now..ow…" Yellow panicked, looking from side to side, but then Red put his arm around her.

"Oh c'mon Yellow, it's safe! And I'm right here with you," he smiled at her.

Yellow gulped. She didn't like the idea of coming to this amusement park the second he suggested it. She kept thinking how high they were going to be in the sky. The ponytailed girl shook with fear, although she had the idea of keeping her eyes closed the entire time.

The roller coaster started and Yellow's nervousness skyrocketed.

_Ka-chunk_

_Ka-chunk_

_Ka-chunk_

They kept getting higher up while the cart made that noise. Yellow began shaking and her palms started sweating. Her chest went up and down with anxious breathing. She clutched the bar in front of her, and shoved herself up against the back of her seat and closed her eyes. Once the roller coaster got to the top, it stopped.

"Yellow, open your eyes," Red said to her calmly.

Yellow shook her head, eyes still closed. She knew they were quite high up by how much she felt light headed.

"Just peek then," Red uttered gently.

Yellow sighed and peeked open her eyes a tiny bit. Then she opened them all the way. She gasped at how beautiful the view was. Her afraid frown curved into a radiant smile. And then, they went down. Yellow's heart skipped a beat at the sudden rush but she didn't close her eyes. She was actually laughing and beamed with elation. When Red noticed this he smiled at her. He wasn't enjoying the ride as much as he was enjoying her delight. Yellow's eyes were open, and her kiddish laugh would repeat every so often with an incandescent smile.

**4.  
** **It hurt when we said goodbye—**

Their hands swung in the between the two as they walked. A small breeze blew through the leaves, having them dance in a harmonic circle. Yellow looked at them with a happy smile and then continued to walk with her hand clasped in Red's. She then realized that when they got to the end of this path they would have to say goodbye. A frown slowly swept across her lips. Red noticed this, and also became aware of the fact why she was not smiling anymore. He smiled as an idea fluttered into his mind.

—**But you made it easier to part.**

Red tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her with a pleasured smile. Yellow froze in his arms, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing pink. Her expressions softened as she hugged back and closed her eyes in comfort. After the hug they looked up at each other, and their eyes closed as their lips came closer towards the other's.

Then they said goodbye in carefree content.

**5.  
** **However, you did leave me. **

Yellow gasped hard as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. She felt as though she was being choked.

"Yellow…" Blue started.

Blue swallowed, her throat felt drier than the desert in Hoenn.

"I'm so sorry," she stifled with her bloodshot eyes. "I couldn't save him and it's all my fau-"

"Don't bother…" Yellow started walking past her. Yellow's tears couldn't be contained and were running down. Her eyes didn't have to blink or anything for the water to flow, it just came down.

Yellow looked at Blue with an agonized smile. "It's alright… it's not your fault.."

She trudged away, and it started raining. Her feet lazily dug into the watery dirt beneath her feet. She opened the wet black gate in front of her house and opened the door. Yellow stepped inside the dry home, away from the humid air. Soaking wet, she changed into new, dry clothes and curled up into bed. She lied there motionless for who knew how long.

**6.  
** **I tried to live without you—**

The blonde walked down the same path she and her _fiancé _walked down before. The same path where they held hands while they swung back and forth into the air. Yellow no longer put her hair into a ponytail, she couldn't. So instead, her long, beautiful golden tresses flowed carelessly in the air. She had become so much older now.

Her eyes were dispassionate and unexpressive, as if they had not a single speck of laughter or happiness left. The skin of her flesh was cold and her heart felt pierced. Her heart… it felt like a ticking time bomb. It wasn't as though she felt it was going to erupt, but felt as if it was going to implode from the inside. She was right.

—_**Tried. **_

She collapsed to the dirt ground. Her body unmoving. Yellow laid there in vacant dissipation. Her heart was beating so hard.

_Thump-!_

_Thump-!_

_Thump-!_

Her hands were cold and her eyes stared blankly into the sky. The very moist dirt underneath her, staining her white summer dress. Her eyes started to fail and close slowly, her breathing becoming hard and arrhythmic. Rushing footsteps came towards her, her last sight was of someone with long brown hair panicking at her side, anxiously screeching, "Yellow!"

**7.  
** **And all I wanted to say before you left was—**

Her eyes slowly and lazily opened. She heard beeping come from a machine next to her, it was a heart monitor. She was in a hospital bed. For some unknown reason, tears started crashing down and for the first time in almost ten years since he died, she showed emotion. It was fresh, unhappy, hot tears. Her lips and shoulders quivering. Her vision fogged up. However, as it started to clear, she saw someone she didn't think she would.

"Hey Yellow," he said to her with a charming smile. "Don't cry, please. You know I hate seeing you cry."

Yellow wasn't sure if she was going insane now. Was…was it really him? He came towards her, and nuzzled his forehead against hers. She felt undoubtedly happy, so happy the tears of sorrow turned into blissful blithe.

"**Thank you, Red, for everything you did for me," **Yellow said with an pained smile.

"Don't worry, you'll see more of me," he reassured her and pecked her cheek. He seemed to leave, but not out the door. More of…his color seemed to fade away. And Yellow's eyes closed, with one last tear coming down… and a small, unworried smile on her lips.

_The beeping on the monitor had stopped.  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys. What's up? :3

So for those who are confused, that was Red's ghost. :3 Yus.  
**I do not own Pokémon~! **


End file.
